thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Help from Dinosaurs
Help from Dinosaurs is the 19 episode, 1st season of the series "The Lion Guard: New Beginning" Discreption changed into a lioness Kion gets help in returning to normalcy from female dinosaurs who also show him how to solve the problem of being a female. Transcript Kion: (looks at his Refection in a lake) I think i'm getting use to being a lioness. But i still want to go change back into a male lion. Mohatu: Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll ask of of the pride landers to see if they know how to turn you back. Kion: That's sounds great Mohatu (Kion lays down but unknown to him he layed down on some Manticore eggs. The next day kion goes to the watering hole to get water to drink and to wait on his daughter until he felt something biting on his tail. Kion: What in the pride lands? (He saw two baby manticores chewing on he tail. They looked up at him) Baby Manticores: Mama! (Pounces on him) Mtoto: (Laughes) They really seem to like you Kion: There you guys are. Can one of you tell me why these manticores are calling me there mother? Ona: Well, when a Baby bird or in this case a Manticore hatch the first animal they see they will think there it's mother Kion: So your telling me that these guys think i'm there mother because they saw me first when they hatch? Ona: Pretty Much Kion: What are Manticores eggs doing at Pride Rock anyway? Mohatu: Well while i help you with taking care of the manticores. the rest of the guard can go looking for there mom. Kion: Sounds like a good idea (While the rest of the guard goes to find the manticores parents, Mohatu and Kion went to go ask he PrideLanders how to turn him back to Normal) Mohatu: So far, no one knows how to turn you back Kion: Well there has to be someone we can ask? But Who? (While Kion and Mohatu was thinking. One of the Manticores Bite Kion on his ear) Kion: (Roars in Pain and shook the manticore off) Would you stop that? Baby Manticore #1: I'm sorry Mama Kion: It's okay (Jenny and Cadance walked over to Kion and Mohatu) Jenny: Hey kion, mohatu. What with all the ruckus? Mohatu: Well, kion woke up earler today to find out that he is these two baby manticores adopted mother until we find there actual parents. Kion: And i somehow how i turned into a female and trying to find a way to turn back Cadance: Don't worry, kion. Im sure you'll find a way to go back to your old self again. Kion: Thanks Cadance Mohatu: Do you know anyone who can help kion turn back to normal? Jenny: Maybe you can ask Rani Mohatu: Thanks for the info jenny. Bye. Cadance: Bye and good luck (Mohatu and Kion went to rani to see if she can turn kion back) Rani: Sadly, i can't help you guys out. (The Manticores walks over to Rani) Rani: Well, Hello there little ones. This one looks just like you kion. Kion: I know (Unknown to them Reirei and her pack were about to attack) Reirei: Everyone remember what to do right? Goigoi: Yep Dogo and Kijana: Sure do mom. Reirei: Then let's Go (Reirei and Her pack run towards Rani, Mohatu, Kion and the baby Manticores) Mohatu: Get out of the Pride Lands Reirei. Reirei: There's no way were leaving the pride lands without somfood (Mohatu was about to attck when the two Baby Manticores runs towards Reirei and her pack) Kion: No wait! Baby Manticore #2: Stay away from my mommy! (Bites reirei on the nose) Reirei: Hey, get off! (Trys to shake the manticore off) Goigoi: You Heard her, Get off (Goigoi trys to bite the manticore but he jumps off before goigoi bit him and made him bite reirei instead) Reirei: You're supposed to fight them not Me Goigoi: Sorry, Pumpkin Paws (The other Baby Manticore stung Both Dogo and Kijana) Kijana: I can't Move Dogo: Me either Reirei: (Growls and trys to attack the manticores but kion stops her) Mohatu: This os your last Waring Reirei leave the pride lands. Now. Reirei: Fine, Goigoi get the kids were leaving (Goigoi grabs the kids and leaves the pridelands with reirei) Rani: Those are some brave kids you got there kion Kion: (Looks at the baby maticores) They sure are (Hugs them) (The rest of the lion guard returns) Mtoto: Well we found there Mother Mohatu: That's great (Looks around) Where is she? Haraka: Well, sadly she has completed her journey trow the circle of life Kion, Moahtu and Rani: (Gasp) Ona: We asked the animals around the area there about what happend. They told us that they don't know. But they did see a male manticore taking the eggs to pride rock Kion: So That's how the eggs got there Rani: Kion, Are you going to keep them? Kion: Of course, I'm not going to leave them all by there self Hamu: That's great! Do you have Names for them? Kion: Yep! (Looks at the first Manticore) I'll name this one Hodari (Looks at the second Manticore) And this one Bwana. Haraka: Those are Great names Mohatu: Welcome to the Family Hodari and Bwana Characters Kion Mohatu Ona Haraka Hamu Mtoto Jenny Brown Cadance Flynn Rairai Goigoi Dogo Kijana Rani Category:Kanapkuba Category:Princess ava15 Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard Stories